Contrat Maudit
by Zekiro
Summary: Lily a donné Harry en mariage à Severus. Et quand les deux hommes ne se veulent pas, on fait quoi ?
1. Prologue

**Allez, une new story ! J'adore les fictions comme ça. XD Et comme mon auteur qui a écrit une fiction avec le même thème ne poste plus, moi je le fais ! XD**  
**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Contrat Maudit**

_Severus,_

_Je te donne mon fils au mariage._

_Je sais que tu me haïras pour ça, qu'il ne voudra plus rien entendre en relation avec moi et James ... Merlin sait comme il me haïra. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix de refuser. Je ne laisse le choix à personne. Si tu ne veux pas de lui, je te souhaite bonne chance dans le pays des morts. Merlin sait comme je ne le désire pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi je te donne Harry en mariage ?_

_Parce que tu es le seul qui restera. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis sur la tante de James ? Tout le monde a toujours dit que ce n'était qu'une folle. Que ses visions ne ce réalisaient jamais. Ils avaient tous tord ! Et ils sont tous morts. Elle leur avait dit que le 3 Mars ils mourraient tous en posant un pied sur le France et ils sont tous morts. Ils avaient marchés sur une de ces plantes qui tue tout sur leur passage. Je ne me souviens plus exactement du nom, mais c'est celle que tu voulais absolument pour la potion La goutte du Mort. Tu sais ce somnifère extrêmement puissant ? Ils sont tous morts. Trop de plantes._

_Elle avait prévenu le père de James qu'un loup-garou viendrait le voir. Qu'il fallait le soigner si il ne voulait pas mourir. Ce loup-garou était Remus. Lorsque le père de James a mit sa baguette sous le museau de Remus prêt à le tuer, Sirius lui a sauté dessus et l'a mortellement blessé. Il en est mort. James a pardonné à son ami, après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident._

_Toutes ses prédictions étaient justes et je la crois. Moi et James allons mourir de la main d'un seigneur à l'âme noir. Tellement sombre que personne à part Dumbledore et mon fils ne prononcera son nom. Harry sera connu par tout le monde magique. Remus va mourir, Sirius aussi. Mais toi non. Harry le cru, tout le monde à vrai-dire, mais tu es revenu._

_Je sais que tu me hais. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ma trahison. Pardonne moi Sev'. Je t'aime tellement ! Prends mon fils comme mari et aime le. Je sais comment devra se passer votre vie, si tu l'acceptes._

_Il va faire une huitième année à Poudlard. Je sais que tu le hais._

_Je sais que tu ne le voies que comme le fils de son père._

_Severus, il n'est pas si différent de moi._

_Je sais que tu aimes les hommes et je sais qu'il en deviendra un bien assez tôt._

_Je te connais par coeur Sev'. Je vois tes yeux embués de larmes. Je vois la colère peinte sur ton visage. Je vois ce masque descendre et s'étendre sur toute ta personne. Tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça._

_Te souviens tu des moments passés près du saule cogneur ?_

_Te souviens tu de nos balades ?_

_Te souviens tu du lac gelé ? De cette partie de boule de neige ? De mon mariage ?_

_Je n'oublierais jamais la tête que tu as fais ce jour là ! Tu semblais si malheureux, mais je voyais au delà de ton apparence. Tu as un coeur si tendre Sev' ! Tu étais si heureux pour moi !_

_Te souviens tu des regards qu'on nous lançaient lorsqu'on dansaient tout les deux ? J'étais habillé tout en blanc et toi tout en noir. Je respirai ton odeur qui m'avais toujours rassuré dans les moments les plus difficiles._

_Te souviens tu de la tête que tu as eu lorsque je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte ? Je m'en souviendrais toujours ! Tu avais l'air d'un ... poisson, oui. Avec ta bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait ! J'ai adoré l'effet._

_Te souviens tu de la naissance de Harry ? Lorsque tu l'as serré contre toi ?_

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai enfin compris les paroles de la tante de James. Et oui, avant la naissance de Harry, je savais que j'allais mourir un an plus tard._

_Lorsque tes yeux on croisé ceux de mon petit garçon, ton masque a fondu comme neige au soleil. Tu étais si pur ! Tu semblais si fragile avec ce bébé dans tes bras. Et j'ai vu la douleur se lire sur ton visage. Tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir procréer. Mais j'ai réussis, juste pour toi. J'ai cherché pendant cette dernière année. J'ai créer une potion pour être grand-mère au delà de la mort._

_Soit heureux Sev'._

_Et pardonne mon âme car tu devras avoir consumé ton mariage avant la fin de cette huitième année scolaire. Tu devras avoir mit mon tendre bébé dans ton lit avant le 3 juillet. Pardonne moi !_

_Cette lettre est un contrat. En le lisant, tu as porté ta signature._

_Oui c'est machiavélique Severus, mais je n'ai fait que suivre les leçons du maître._

_Lily._

_

* * *

_

_Alors, alors, alors ? ;)_

_Reviews ?_

_Zekiro !  
_


	2. Chapitre 1 : SPALC

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis tellement heureuse** **d'avoir autant de reviews ! D'abord un grand merci à ma première lectrice :** _Mamanline _**que je remercie et je ne pense pas être la meilleure, mais merci ! :D**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Caty :_ _**Voilà la suite tant attendu. XD Merci pour ton encouragement. :D**_

_Chibi-Hidan :__** J'espère que ton attente en valait la peine. Bisous !**_

_Eileen19 :__** J'avoue que Lily ne ferait surement pas ça normalement, mais c'est une fiction. Alors chère lectrice intriguée, voilà la suite ! :D**_

_akya07 :__** J'étais folle amoureuse de cette fiction. J'ai voulus reprendre le thème. J'espère cependant que tu vas aussi l'adorer. Bisous !**_

**Enjoys ! ;)  
**

* * *

**Contact maudit**

**Chapitre 1 : SPALC  
**

_Harry,_

_Pardonne la mauvaise mère que je suis._

_En ce moment même, Sev' doit être en train de prendre connaissance de votre destiné lié._

_Harry, mon bébé, pour éviter une mort certaine à mes deux protégés que vous êtes, j'ai dû mêler vos vies de la plus Serpentarde des façons. Mais j'ai eu si peur de vous perdre !_

_Saches tout de même que Maman t'aime même si je commence à croire que toi, tu ne m'aimeras plus._

_Tu dois avoir 18 ans maintenant._

_18 ans et tu ne peux toujours pas choisir._

_Du haut de tes un an, je sais que tu seras comme moi. Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Tu préfères te sacrifier à ce que d'autre souffre ou meurt. Ainsi tu vas vouloir sauver ton futur mari._

_Mari, car oui, tu es fiancé. Fiancé avec le plus idiot, le plus gentil, le plus courageux et paradoxalement le plus intelligent des Serpentards que je connaisse._

_Tu as reconnu ton professeur de potion, non ?_

_Je vois presque tes yeux révulsés de colère. Et cette multitude de question dans tes yeux : « Comment est ce que je sais que Sev' est ton professeur, que tu as 18 ans et que tu allais trouvé ma lettre ? »_

_Voilà ta réponse : tout simplement parce que ta grande tante, morte lorsque tu liras cette lettre, peut voir l'avenir et j'ai pu plonger dans sa pensine._

_A 18 ans, tu ressembles énormément à James ! J'en connais un qui doit être assez triste pour ça._

_Tu es si beau ! Et mon bébé a beaucoup trop grandis._

_Que j'aimerais vivre bien plus longtemps que prévu. Je vais mourir dans une semaine jour pour jour, mais je n'en ai plus peur. Ma vie contre la tienne, il n'y a pas matière à choisir. Ma vie ne vaux rien contre la tienne._

_Je suis tellement heureuse que tu me ressemble un tant soit peu moralement et physiquement._

_Je suis en train de m'égarer du sujet._

_Pour en revenir à Sev' et votre lien, il mourra si vous ne vous êtes pas mariés et que vous n'avez pas (je suis tellement désolée mon bébé) consommés le mariage avant le 3 juillet._

_Pour que Sev' soit un peu plus supportable pour toi, voici quelques astuces :_

_Tout d'abord lorsqu'il pique une colère à en faire trembler Poudlard, prend son index et appuie le sur ton nez en émettant un « Bip » sonore, comme un klaxon ! Il te regarde comme si tu étais le plus gros idiot que la terre n'ai jamais porté mais il n'arrive plus à être en colère._

_Deuxièmement, lorsqu'il te traite de tout les noms (oui c'est très différents que lorsqu'il pète un câble), tu le regarde droit dans les yeux et tu lui dis « oui » à chaque insultes. Au bout d'un moment il va s'exclamer en levant les bras qu ciel : « Sale [le nom qu'il te donne] tu arrêtes de te rabaisser, c'est à moi de le faire ! » Et à ce moment là tu lui dis sincèrement : « Mais je ne voulais pas te contredire une fois de plus. Je n'aime pas te voir en colère contre moi. » A chaque fois il reste en mode poisson rouge hors de l'eau et il se calme._

_Troisièmement, les regards noir. Simple ! Tu lui tire la langue, il lève un sourcil et tu lui lance un regard noir. Il grogne mais tu n'as plus de regard noir._

_Quatrièmement, ses rougissements. Ils sont très rare mais très révélateurs ! Cela veut simplement dire qu'il se sent un peu serré dans son pantalon. (J'y crois pas de dire ça à mon bébé ! Même si je t'ai vu à travers la pensine, pour moi tu es toujours mon bébé d'un an !)_

_Cinquièmement, j'ai appris que tu es Fourchelang, parle lui en fourchelang lorsque vous serrez ... intime. Vrai aphrodisiaque !_

_Pour tout ce qui est sentiments tu devras trouver toi-même. N'oublie pas qu'il est humain et qu'il en a. Ah et aussi ! Reste avec lui chaque Noël et ... offre lui un thé avec un peu de cannelle à l'intérieur. Il déteste ça, je lui faisais à chaque fois qu'il restait seul, sans le moindre cadeau au pied du sapin. Il recrachait à chaque fois le thé en me disant qu'il était immonde avant de rire avec moi._

_Bonne chance mon ange._

_Ta mère qui t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Sois heureux._

_Maman_

_PS : Sev' sera toujours ... puceau lorsque vous consommerez le mariage (car je ne veux pas vous perdre, je préfèrerai que vous le fassiez)._

Harry lâcha la lettre de sa mère comme si elle l'avait brûlé profondément. Harry releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers l'armoire des préfets-en-chefs. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il ferma son poing droit et frappa de toutes ses forces l'armoire qui émit un énorme "crac".

Harry fixa le trou créer dans l'armoire. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Reparo_ et il vit le bois se ressouder.

Harry grimaça avant de sortir pour faire le tour de Poudlard pour se calmer. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'emmenaient dans les cachots, devant sa salle de potion. Il ne vit pas la colère être dominé par le sommeil. Il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve devant la porte de son premier cour du lendemain.

Severus soupira une fois de plus. Potter avait dût prendre connaissance de ce lien abominable ! Il ne voulait pas le voir.

Severus sortit de son appartement et partit dans la direction de la Grande Salle. A cette heure-là, Potter devait être en train de dormir profondément dans ses draps rouge et or. Severus comprit qu'il avait tord lorsque ses pieds butèrent contre un corps. Un élève endormis ? Qui était tellement pressé d'aller en cour de Potion pour coucher à même le sol pour y être en premier ?

Severus grogna et porta l'adolescent. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le reconnu. Il le lâcha sous le coup de la surprise.

- Non mais vous êtes fou ?! hurla Harry en ouvrant subitement ses yeux et en reconnaissant son ... fiancé. Pas la peine d'essayer de me tuer ! Il suffisait de me dire « Je préfère crever que de me marier et de consommez un mariage avec vous Potter ! »

Severus serra fortement ses dents. Potter était bien au courant !

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Comment mal commencer avec votre futur mari et amant, appelez Harry Potter, il vous donnera toutes les petites astuces !

- Pard ...

- Non ! le coupa Severus en courant presque pour s'éloigner de son élève, en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry jura. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il devait parler à Ron et Hermione. Il fallait qu'ils l'aident.

Lorsque Harry eut fini de raconter son "aventure" à ses amis, ceux-ci ressemblaient à de vrais poissons, à croire que tout son entourage devait ressembler à cet animal aquatique sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu ... tu es fiancé au graisseux ! s'exclama Ron avant de se faire réprimander par sa petite amie.

- Ne parle pas ainsi du futur mari de Harry !

- Si, si, tu peux Ron, soupira le Survivant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de détailler la lettre de Lily. Harry la vit rire et sourire à quelque passages qu'il crut deviner avant de hausser ses deux sourcils à la fin de la missive. Puis Hermione tapota une phrase sur son parchemin de sa baguette en murmurant :

- Révèle tes secrets.

Hermione eut un sourire victorieux et s'empressa de lire à voix haute le nouveau passage dévoilé.

- Harry, ce parchemin et celui de Severus sont des parchemins magiques. En les lisant vous avez signé consentant au Serment Inviolable qui vous oblige à être mariés et amants. Cet acte est une pur action Serpentarde, Sev' m'a beaucoup enseigné et lorsqu'on veut apprendre, il devient adorable. Vois au delà des apparences tout comme pour ce simple parchemin. Avec tout mon amour, Maman.

Hermione leva des yeux peinés vers son ami. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre un Serment Inviolable. Elle se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras lui proposant son aide en cas de besoin. Harry fut soulagé d'entendre Ron dire de même. Son frère de coeur ne le rejetait pas.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Ron grimaça avant de dire :

- Mon estomac proteste. Allons manger !

Harry explosa de rire devant cette phrase anodine. Ils savaient tous que le cauchemar rattraperait bien vite cet élan de paix, mais pour l'instant ils préféraient l'oublier.

Les rouges et ors descendirent dans la Grande Salle en riant. Harry jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs pour voir avec soulagement que son futur mari était absent. Harry espérait qu'il en sèche ses cours. C'est avec cet espoir en tête qu'il commença à manger de bon coeur.

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Harry commença à se sentir nauséeux lorsqu'il vit des élèves Serpentards effrayés sortir en courant de leur salle commune.

Harry vit Draco Malfoy se rapprocher de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Parrain n'est pas d'excellente humeur ! A ta place je ferais attention à moi car des premiers années on parlé de toi et Severus leur a enlevé trente points chacun ! Harry, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Harry soupira. Depuis la Grande Bataille le trio était ami avec Draco et Blaise. Et Draco étant le filleul de Severus devait le savoir ! Mais Harry hésitait. Était ce à lui de lui dire ? Surement pas. Pourtant, il en avait besoin, il pourrait peut-être l'aider.

- Snape et moi somme sous Serment Inviolable contre notre gré. Dernier cadeau de ma mère. Il faut qu'à la fin de cette année nous soyons mariés et que le mariage soit consommé. Il a dût l'apprendre tout comme moi, hier soir. Et je pense que le fait que je sois son fiancé ne le réjouit pas.

Draco imita le poisson à la perfection. Et un autre !

- Mais je croyais que les Serments Inviolables devaient être consentis, murmura le blond.

- En effet. Ma mère nous a laissé deux parchemins et si on les lisait on consentait au serment.

- Je vois que tu hérites ton côté Serpent de ta mère, annonça Draco en ricanant.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt ses relations qui l'ont mis sur le mauvais chemin.

Draco opina avant de tressaillir comme tout les autres élèves. Severus Snape venait de faire son apparition, plus furieux que jamais. Il laissa courir son regard sur toute l'assemblée et se tendit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son fiancé. Pour une fois qu'il aurait tout donné pour que Potter ne vienne pas à son cour. Severus se dit qu'il commençait très mal son Lundi.

- Entrez !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Severus se mit en face de son tableau et tapota la surface, lisse et noire, de sa baguette.

Bientôt le nom d'une potion, ses composants et sa préparation s'affichèrent. Severus expliqua brièvement qu'il détruirait la tête du sale morveux qui ne réussirait pas sa potion avant de les inciter à commencer.

Harry regarda Neville. Sans ce jeune homme il n'aurait jamais pût tuer Voldemort puisque Nagini était un horcruxe et que lui devait faire le mort. Neville avait été courageux. Il avait aidé a porter les corps des défunts. Le coeur de Harry se serra. Beaucoup trop de personnes étaient mortes à cause de cette maudite guerre. Fred par exemple. Son jumeau en fut dévasté. Après un ultime baiser à sa moitié, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans les farces et attrapes pour être finalement mondialement connu. Il avait exaucé le souhait le plus cher de son amour, de son frère et il s'était enfermé dans sa tristesse pour faire son deuil. Il recommençait tout juste à revivre mais il était hors de question qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Son amour était peut-être mort, il restait dans son coeur.

Harry regarda son professeur de potion. Pourquoi y avait-il des amours brisés comme pour Fred et des amours forcés ? C'était tout simplement injuste !

- Monsieur Potter, arrêtez de rêvasser ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez avoir tout les droits parce que vous êtes mon ...

- Votre quoi Professeur ? Interrogea Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi !

- Je ne joue pas. J'étais seulement curieux. Avez vous assez de couilles pour répondre à cette simple question : Votre quoi Snape ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon fiancé que vous avez le droit de ne rien faire dans mon cour ! hurla finalement Severus.

Tout les élèves en restèrent bouche bée. Et plus encore lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry répondre :

- Heureux de savoir que finalement mon futur mari en a.

- Sortez immédiatement d'ici Potter !

Harry en rageait. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une discution civilisé avec son fiancé sans essayer de le chercher. Il était même à deux doigts de se retourner et de lancer à Snape :

- On appelle ses futurs amants par leur prénom !

Mais il n'en fit rien. Harry prit ses affaires avant de claquer la porte sur un « Ce soir huit heure Potter ! » et de courir jusqu'au bureau directionnel. Il avait besoin de parler au tableau de Dumbledore et maintenant !

Harry énonça le mot de passe et s'élança dans le bureau. Par chance sa directrice de maison était absente.

- Harry ! Qu'elle plaisir de te revoir. Encore renvoyé du cour du Professeur Snape ? C'est vrai que ce Serment Inviolable est assez dur a encaisser. J'avais prévenu Lily.

- Vous saviez ! Hurla Harry au tableau le désignant de son index, accusateur.

- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai même aidé à faire les sorts sur les parchemins. Je ne voulais pas perdre Severus que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, idem pour toi à présent. Je suppose donc que tu es venu pour avoir des conseils sur la façon d'approcher Severus. Je te répondrais seulement : Soit toi-même sans chercher à te transformer. Les débuts seront difficiles, mais certainement pas le final.

- Professeur j'ai dût mal à le comprendre.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné Harry. Mais vois tu, je pense que Severus est encore plus boulevers" que toi ... A t-il déjà hurlé sur toi dénonçant ta condition de fiancé devant tout les élèves ?

Harry devait se l'avouer, Dumbledore connaissait très bien son "fils". Harry opina.

- Sais tu pourquoi il a réagit ainsi ?

Harry fit signe que non.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Severus sait garder son sang froid devant Voldemort, devant les sorts, les insultes, la trahison, mais il ne sais pas comment faire face à l'amour, la confiance et surtout les liens comme celui qui vous enchaine. Il se sent en quelque sorte flatté d'être fiancé à un aussi beau jeune homme et en même temps horrifié qu'on l'oblige.

- De plus avec moi, compléta Harry sous les signes négatifs de Dumbledore.

- Détrompe toi. Il ne t'aimait pas beaucoup avant mais maintenant cela à changé. Et puis ... étant deux hommes pour consommer le mariage, il faudra être dominant et dominé chacun votre tour. Tu vas lui prendre ses deux premières fois, il en est certainement troublé au plus profond de son être.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était évident qu'il ne laisserait jamais son fiancé mourir. Ils allaient se marier et consommer le mariage ! Harry imaginait déjà un stratagème pour que ces moments intimes ne soient pas désagréable. Il essayerait de dominer en premier et après ... il improvisera !

- Professeur, comment réconforter le Professeur Snape pour qu'il n'est pas ... "peur" de moi ? Il n'a aucune confiance en moi et j'avoue que cela me dérange. Surtout que nous allons devoir être intime. Je n'ai jamais ... vous me comprenez ! J'ai bien peur qu'il croit que je lui prendrais sa virginité sans lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Comment faire pour ... que nos relations s'améliore et favorises le bon fonctionnement da ns ce genre de relation ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui "montre" que tu es tout aussi "pur" que lui. Tu as pourtant plus d'expérience que lui dans ce genre de relation. A l'adolescence, on lit beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Harry rougit devant l'insinuation de tableau. en effet comme beaucoup il s'était documenté. Il avait alors voué un réel culte au dieu Eros, dieu de l'amour, fils de Vénus, qui avait dût inspirer beaucoup de sorciers qui avaient écrit et dessiné des sorciers dans de charmantes position. Et tout cela en animé !

- Hum ... le Professeur Snape n'a jamais ... par curiosité ?

- Non. Bien trop occupé par ses potions et ses missions. Harry il ne connait rien du plaisir charnel entre deux hommes. Il sait ce qui est censé arrivé, comme tout le monde, mais n'a jamais vu quoi que ce soit. Un vrai débutant !

Harry opina. Il était donc indispensable que Snape passe à la casserole avant lui, parfait !

- Harry, il va être l'heure pour toi de partir en cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Reviens me voir demain, j'aimerais faire le point avec toi. Et bonne chance pour ta retenue.

Harry grimaça en sortant du bureau. Même mort, Dumbledore savait tout dans le château.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier. Dès ce soir son plan SPALC (Snape passe à la casserole) commencerait !

* * *

_Alors ? Ce nouveau chapitre ? Qui, je l'avoue a mis un peu de temps à arriver ! --'_

_Bisous,_

_Zekiro !  
_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Connaissance

**Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Je sais que Sev' en pur incompétent semble assez difficile à concevoir mais j'aime énormément ce concept ! Que Ryry soit son premier ... J'adore ! XD Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire : Moi aussi j'adoooore quand Sev' est enceint et proie à des hormones qui ne peut malheureusement (niark niark) pas contrôler ! Je dis ça, mais je dis rien ...**

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes. (qui ne le sont plus tellement puisque il y en a qui me suive depuis longtemps ! XD)**

Eileen19 : **_Je vais dans un chapitre prochain (maitre yoda ! Hum ... je m'égare) expliquer pourquoi Sev' n'a jamais eu à assister à une seule scène de viol et donc l'explication de sa grande innoncence. ^^ Pour Harry, a dix huit ans on peut très bien connaitre son orientation sexuel. On se pose souvent des questions à cet âge là, mais Harry est mûr pour son âge avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé. J'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questionnements, enjoys ! ;)_**

akya07 : **_J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Oh, le plan SPALC ! XD J'ai adorée inventer ce nom, mais ... tu vas comprendre avec la suite. ;)_**

Chibi-Hidan : _**Si Harry était VRAIMENT traumatisé du lien, on (je) serait bien dans la m*rde ! Imagine le truc impossible ! XD Non, j'ai été un peu obligé que Ryry ne soit pas trop troublé. Son envie de faire vivre Sev' plus fort que tout ! :) Et tu comprendras vraiment pourquoi, plus tard. ;)**_

shadow : _**Voilà la suite. Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus vite ! J'attends de faire 13 pages à peu près pour recopier sur l'ordi. --'**_

Sirrah : _**Moi aussi j'ai bien plus tendance à lire les fictions finis, mais quand tu les as tous lu ... bah tu te rabas sur celle en cours. Je poste assez régulièrement, surtout que je suis en vacance en ce moment. Je déteste attendre des mois que l'on poste une suite, alors j'essaye de ne pas le faire. J'avoue que parfois je ne poste rien pendant des semaines parce que j'ai besoin de me détacher de l'histoire pour mieux reprendre. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ma fiction **Veelyr** t'ai plu. Je l'avais écrite sur un coup de tête. Tout comme mes autres fictions, mais là, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de quoi raconter ! Mais finalement j'ai réussis ! XD Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

**Merci encore tout le monde !**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Contrat Maudit**

**Chapitre 2 : Connaissance**

Severus Snape - terreur des cachots, Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, ex-mangemort, fiancé de Harry Potter, Gryffondor de Septième Année à Poudlard, enfant-qui-à-survécu, enfant-qui-à-vaincu Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Mage Noir sans coeur - était pensif. Il regardait sa pensine avec mélancolie. Sa seule amie l'avait trahit en le mariant de force avec le fils de son défunt ennemi. Severus en était à vouloir se ès tout Voldemort mort, il avait fini sa mission. Mais Severus n'était pas assez idiot et égoïste le croire. Sa mission était de protéger Harry Potter quitte à en mourir et là ... le jeune Potter devait l'épouser pour survivre. Ils devaient consommer leur mariage et ils le feraient !

Severus longeait les murs qui le menait à la bibliothèque, il devait se documenter sur le sujet qu'était les relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Severus avait appris son orientation sexuelle lorsque Lily l'avait embrassé en un chaste baiser, il n'avait pas apprécié la bouche de son amie sur ses lèvres et pour vérifier il avait emprisonné un pauvre Poufsouffle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait jamais approfondis le contact mais il l'avait trouvé agréable, et si il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour le Poufsouffle il l'aurait fait ! Severus était gay mais n'avait aucune expérience. Il n'avait embrassé que deux fois et aucune langue n'en avait rejoins une autre. Severus se savait ridicule, surtout à 34 ans, mais il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de le faire. En tant que Mangemort et espion il n'avait voulu pas s'attacher et il savait que la personne qui lui volerait son premier vrai baiser toujours encré en lui. Il en avait peur.

- Excusez moi Professeur Snape, commença la bibliothécaire, désirez vous quelque chose ?

Severus devait user de son calme légendaire et son expérience d'espion pour ne pas paraitre suspect. Il savait qu'il avait besoin que la femme lui révèle l'endroit où se trouvait les livre qu'il désirait. Il réfléchit et se souvint de paroles de deux Serpentards sur un livre où il y avait bon nombre de position intéressante, des astuces pour mettre n'importe qui dans votre lit et quelques sortilèges et potions intéressantes. Un livre pour les hommes homosexuels débutants dans le sexe. Un livre appelé :

- _Les voix d'Eros. _J'ai besoin de cet ouvrage pour le nouveau Professeur d'Etude des Moldues. Il voulait faire voir à ses élèves la différence sorciers et moldus et vous devez savoir que les différences sont bien plus flagrantes lorsque ce sont entre deux hommes ? Ne pouvant beaucoup se déplacer le Professeur Wilcky m'a demandé de venir le chercher pour lui. Bizutage. Sa jambe à eu quelques ennuies.

- Edward ? Un problème à la jambe ? Madame Pomfresh n'a pas réussit à arranger ...

- Cela vient juste de lui arriver ! Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe, siffla Severus glacial. Où est le livre ?

La bibliothécaire opina et donna le livre au professeur qui s'enfuie l'ouvrage en main. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il avait cru que la vieille femme n'allait jamais lui donner le livre ! Severus agita sa baguette dans les airs pour faire apparaitre l'heure. Dix neuf heure. Plus qu'une heure avant la retenue de Potter.

Severus entra dans son appartement et s'assit sur un de ses fauteuils en face de l'entrée. Il commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage entre ses mains et fini par jeter un œil sur le sommaire à la fin du livre.

_Chapitre 1 : Les astuces pour faire craquer un sorcier._

_Chapitre 2 : Les règles de basse pour une bonne relation sexuelle._

_Chapitre 3 : Positions en tout genre et pour tout les goûts._

_Chapitre 4 : Bien être au sein du couple._

_Chapitre 5 : Potions et sortilèges._

Severus soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au chapitre 3. Il fronça ses sourcils ébènes en tombant sur la première page du chapitre. Il tourna le livre entre ses mains. Comment ? Il ne comprenait pas trop comment ces deux sorciers faisaient. La magie devait beaucoup aider ... Il resta concentré pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner la page. Missionnaire ... il connaissait. La plus simple. Il tourna la page et laissa son regard se poser sur deux hommes en 69. Severus sentit tout son sang le quitter pour se réunir dans une certaine partie de son anatomie, très au Sud !

Severus déboutonna son pantalon, descendit sa braguette avant de mettre sa main droite sur son sexe tendu.

Le directeur de la Maison des Serpentards ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cet homme qui suçait avec passion son partenaire qui le lui rendait bien.

La paume de sa main sur sa verge, allant et venant doucement sur toute la longueur du membre gorgé de sang, Severus haletait et soupirait de plaisir.

D'un sort informulé la page se tourna et laissa apparaitre un sorcier à quatre pattes prit par un autre homme. Les mouvements sur le pénis de Severus se firent plus violent, plus fort et plus rapide. Severus délaissa sa verge pour malaxer ses testicules alors que la page suivante laissait voir trois hommes. L'un deux était allongé, le second empalé sur lui avec la queue du troisième, qui se trouvait derrière lui, en lui. Le maitre des potions en gémissait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas que l'on toquait à sa porte, ni qu'on entrait dans ses appartements alors que la page suivante faisait voir trois hommes de nouveau. Un homme à droite pénétrant un homme au milieu qui en pénétrait celui à gauche. Il s'imaginait être au milieu. Pénétré et pénétrant. Dominant et dominé. Il glissa sa seconde main dans son pantalon et il se pénétra d'un doigt en fermant les yeux voyant inlassablement ce trio, s'imaginant toujours au milieu. Il entendit alors un bruit de verre brisé et il ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans un regard émeraude. Se faire prendre en pleine séance de masturbation par son fiancé et futur amant l'acheva et il éjacula en de long jet.

Severus ouvrit des yeux embués de désir et dirigea son regard vers le Gryffondor. Il se sentait ... bouleversé. L'intrusion de Potter l'avait fait jouir. Il avait sentit que ce qui l'avait le plus excité avait été de voir les yeux de _Potter_ posé sur _ses_ mains qui avaient essayé de le _soulager_. Il avait aussi été horriblement excité par **le**_ gémissement_ du Gryffondor lorsqu'il **s'était**_ pénétré_ d'un doigt. Justement, Severus ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il sut que cela allait le mener à la jouissance, ce simple doigt ? Il avait fais ce geste instinctivement et en avait été ravi.

Severus se rhabillait distraitement. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers Potter il le vit au sol en train de ... rire ? Severus leva un sourcil réprobateur.

- Qu'a t'il de si drôle Potter ?!

- Oh ... si vous saviez !

Harry se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Cela déplu énormément au professeur de potion.

- Je vous donne trente secondes pour vous calmez.

- Sinon quoi ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous allez me mettre la fessée ?!

Severus grogna et secoua sa tête. Il prit sa baguette pour se lancer un sortilège de nettoyage. Il avait perdu son autorité sur Potter maintenant !

- Quand je pense que ... Ha ! Ha ! Que Dumby avait ... Ha ! Qu'il avait peur que vous soyez débutant ! Dieu ! Ha ! Ha ! Vu le livre que vous lisiez, pas si ignorant _chéri_ ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Severus serra sa mâchoire. Pourquoi Albus avait dit au gamin qu'il n'avait aucune expérience ?! Et puis c'était quoi ce _chéri_ ?! Non mais Potter divaguait ! Severus passa une main lasse sur son visage. Pour que tout se passe bien avec Potter, il fallait qu'ils mettent tout au clair.

- Je suis effectivement sans grande expérience et ...

- J'en doute pas ! Pour se soulager en évidence alors qu'un élève va arriver ... faut vraiment être un putain de débutant.

Harry avait enfin arrêté de rire mais Severus ne savait pas si il devait en être soulagé. Les paroles que Potter lui disait le blesser un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Cela se voyait au tant que ça que son expérience en la matière était presque inexistante ?!

- Au moins cela veut dire que vous avez pris la même décision que moi, nous mariez et avoir des rapports. Mais la grande question est : Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai promis de protéger le sale gamin arrogant que vous êtes au péril de ma vie. Alors, oui nous allons nous marier et consommer ce mariage !

- Parfait ! Demain serait bien pour notre mariage. Cela vous laissera suffisamment de temps pour vous habituez à devoir m'appeler Potter-Snape ?

Severus vit rouge mais pas comme l'avait pensé Harry car la date était bien trop proche. Non.

- Il est hors de question que mon nom de famille soit après le vôtre ! Se sera Snape-Potter !

- Hors de question ! Je m'appellerais Harry Potter-Snape et vous Severus Snape-Potter !

- Parfait !

- Parfait ! hurla en retour Harry s'étant approché de son futur mari.

Severus hésita. Il voulait prendre le visage du sale gamin et l'embrassa à en perdre la raison. Mais en même temps ... vu son expérience en la matière...

Harry le sauva en se reculant et en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de lui pour enfin annoncé, calme :

- Sachant que je veux que notre mariage se passe bien, je désire que l'on joue à vérité-vérité !

- Entendu. Mais c'est moi qui pose une question en premier !

Harry soupira alors que Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieur. La seule personne avec qui il avait joué à ce jeu avait été Lily. Son coeur se serra. Sa seule amie, même si elle l'avait un peu trahis avec cette histoire de Serment Inviolable et de mariage, lui manquait tellement.

- Allez y Professeur.

- Combien de temps, selon vous, devra durer notre mariage pour qu'il soit validé ? Si je me souviens bien, chez les sorciers il doit y avoir une sorte d'enquête parfois, et comme vous êtes très connu il y en aura obligatoirement une, pour vérifier si notre mariage n'est pas un mariage blanc.

- Chez les moldues il y en a souvent des mariages blancs aussi. Pour rester dans un pays, avoir des papiers. Il faut que les deux époux soient mariés pendant trois à cinq ans et qu'on ne puisse pas penser qu'ils ne sont pas mariés. Comme un vrai couple ! Je pense que nous devrons être mariés au moins trois ans, je demanderais à Dumbledore. Et comme un vrai couple avoir des relations sexuelles assez fréquemment. Deux fois par semaine serait surement suffisant. Enfin ... j'en doute. Certains couples le font tout les jours ou même plusieurs fois par jour.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. TROIS ANS ! Mais il serait déjà fou avant ! Severus s'était engagé et il n'était pas de ses hommes à reculer devant le danger ou difficulté. Il attendit la question de Harry.

- A qui pensiez vous lorsque je vous ai interrompu en plein travaux manuels ?

Severus entendait à la voix de Harry que celui-ci s'empêchait de repartir dans un fou rire. Le maître des cachots lui lança un regards des plus glacials en répondant :

- A-vrai-dire, personne de précis. Je suppose que vous avez déjà lu ce livre. N'est ce pas ?

- Exact. C'est bien la première fois que vous le faites, hein ?

- Exact.

Toutes les questions étaient plus des affirmations et les deux futurs maris en étaient en quelque sorte heureux de connaitre déjà un peu l'autre.

- Combien de fois avez vous embrasser quelqu'un avec ...

- La langue ? Seulement Cho. Et vous ?

- Personne. Les seules personnes que j'ai embrassé on été votre mère et un Poufsouffle pour connaitre mon orientation. Quel est la vôtre ? Puisque vous avez lu _Les voix d'Eros_ je présume que vous êtes homosexuel.

- Parfaitement. 100% gay ! Et vous ?

- De même.

Les deux hommes se regardaient en silence. Harry se sentait fière. Fière car il savait qu'il serait le premier à avoir son professeur dans son lit et de lui ravir sa bouche. C'était peut-être idiot cette réaction.

- Expérience avec un jeune homme ?

- Non, jamais. Tout comme vous. J'ai surement eut bien plus de temps pour me documenter, c'est tout. Savez vous que pour sonsommer le mariage, il faut être dominant et dominé ?

- Oui. Seulement pour les couples homosexuels. Si cela n'est pas fait au bout de 24 h, c'est somme si le mariage ,'avait pas eu lieu. Quelque chose vous tracasse t-il ? Interrogea Severus en voyant les joues rouges du Gryffondor et ses yeux fuyants.

- Oui. A-vrai-dire je voulais savoir si cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois le dominant en premier ?

- Hors de question.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais !

Severus qui s'était assis sur son fauteuil, se leva et sillonna la pièce. Harry se dit que c'était bien simple de mettre Severus en rogne. Mais le Professeur ne l'était pas. Juste un peu bouleversé.

- Hors de question Potter.

- Potter-Snape. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et qu'importe ! Je ne saurais pas dominé par le rejeton Potter !

- Ah non ! Je croyais que vous aviez enfin compris que je n'était pas mon père !

- Je ne veux pas être dominé en premier.

- Parfait, il n'y aura donc aucun mariage.

Severus vit rouge une nouvelle fois. Potter lui faisait du chantage ?! Il foudroya Harry du regard avant de demander :

- Pourquoi voulez vous tellement être le dominant ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

Harry ne voulait pas blesser Severus. Mais comment lui expliquer, sans le vexer, qu'il avait bien peur que son incompétence en la matière le fasse paniquer et qu'au final Harry en souffre. Lui, avec beaucoup des homosexuels Gryffondors, avait vu plusieurs films montrant les relations que pouvait entretenir deux hommes expérimentés. Il avait même appris plusieurs sorts. D'où certain était dans _Les voix d'Eros_.

- Étant votre ainé, répondit Severus devant le silence de Harry, il serait bien plus logique que ce soit moi qui vous domine en premier ! De plus vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Harry pensa finalement que l'honnêteté ne serait pas si horrible que ça finalement.

- J'ai plus d'expérience que vous et je me doute que vous allez mal vous y prendre et que j'aurais mal ! Satisfait ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que Severus s'insultait mentalement. Évidemment que le jeune homme avait peur d'avoir mal ! Tout comme lui. Mais en même temps Harry devait bien connaitre le fonctionnement des relations charnelles avant que lui l'ignorait. Severus entendit alors le murmure qui le suppliait.

- Je ferais attention à vous. Mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi être le dominant en premier.

Severus serra les poings. D'habitude, il n'étais pas aisé de le faire plier. Mais les yeux suppliants de Harry, ses paroles. L'ex-Serpentard en tremblait. Dans une relation il fallait faire des concessions, voilà sa première. La sienne serait de passer à la casserole, comme disent les Moldues, en premier.

- Parfait, vous avez gagné.

Harry baisa les yeux, rougissant. Il murmura à l'homme un "merci" incroyablement sincère.

- Vous feriez attention ?

- Oui. J'aimerais que nous fassions plus connaissance pour que demain ... tout ce passe pour le mieux.

- Je croyais que nous le faisions déjà en jouant à ce jeu, vérité-vérité.

- Je ne parlais pas de cette connaissance là !

Severus demeura perplexe. Mais que voulait dire le jeune homme par là ? La connaissance de l'autre ... Severus rougit soudainement. Son élève ne parlait tout de même pas ce cette connaissance là !

- Rassurez moi, commença le maitre pas potions, vous ne parlez pas de la connaissance _sexuel_ ?

Ce dernier mot mourut, étranglé, dans sa gorge.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant le teint écarlate de son élève, si, il avait bien parler ce connaissance niveau physique.

- Vaux mieux commencer doucement, vous ne pensez pas ?

Severus opina. Il vit avec angoisse son futur amant s'approcher de lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, puis il sentit que l'on mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, instinctivement il ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit une langue entrer dans un antre que personne n'avait encore visité. Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit un contact contre sa propre langue. Il essaya de repousser le muscle intrus avec sa langue et sursauta en recevant des caresses de l'intruse. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Il s'insulta mentalement en posant une de ses mains sur la nuque du Gryffondor. Il se souvenait de certains films qu'il avait vu avec Lily et ce qu'elle lui avait dit avec les sucettes. Embrasser quelqu'un c'est chercher sa saveur de sa langue comme on le ferait pour la sucrerie. Severus sentait que son élève était peu habitué à la caresse mais paradoxalement très doué. Il se détacha de son élève pour reprendre son souffle avant de refondre sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

Severus savoura la gout de Harry en le rapprochant de son corps. Il savait qu'il se débrouillait comme un chef, les gémissements étouffés d'Harry parlait pour lui. Severus avait toujours béni sa facilité à s'adapter à toute activité et situation.

Severus poussa Harry contre un mur en se rappelant ce que lui avait toujours sidt Lily. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'expérience pour l'acte lui-même mais il savait comment faire hurler un jeune homme de plaisir. Tout le monde le savait.

Severus embrassa le cou du Gryffondor, le mordilla et y laissa sa marque. Le maitre des cachots posa une main hésitante sur l'entrejambe de son élève, parfaitement réveillé ! Un sourire emplit de fièreté naquit sur ses lèvres. Pour un première, il avait l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Harry couina de plaisir en sentant la main fraîche de son fiancé sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Même si les gestes de Severus étaient maladroits, ils restaient divins.

Severus regarda la verge d'Harry avec gourmandise. Il se mordit la lèvre en s'agenouillant devant son élève, cela ne devait pas être trop différent que de sucer une sucette ... Severus l'espéra. Il regarda son fiancé ravi de croiser son regard alors qu'il embrassait le pénis de Harry. Celui-ci commençait à voir trouble cause du désir.

Severus plaça ses lèvres à la base du sexe de Harry, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il sortit sa langue entre ses lèvres et commença à lécher la verge devant lui. Il écoutait attentivement les gémissements et cris de son fiancé pour essayer de reconnaitre les endroits sensibles chez lui.

- Plus ! Entier ! Gémit Harry en attrapant la tête de Severus.

Le maitre des cachots plongea son regard onyx dans celui émeraude avant de le prendre entièrement. Le Serpentard vit avec grand plaisir le Gryffondor fermer les yeux en sifflant dans la langue des Serpents. Severus se sentit brûler de l'intérieur alors que le désir se faisait plus violent en lui. Il vit le corps de son fiancé prit de spasmes avant que Harry éjacule dans sa bouche. Il avala la semence amer et remonta sur le visage de son futur mari. Il vit Harry s'agenouiller pour lui rendre la caresse.

* * *

_Alors ? L'attente en valait la peine ? Je l'espère !_

_Reviews ?_

_Bisous !_

_Zekiro.  
_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Explications & Machinations

**Voilà la suite tant attendu.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_diane666 :_ _**J'espère que cela te plaira.**_

_Chibi-Hidan :_ _**J'ai prévu les bébés oui. ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi. Bisous.**_

_Sirrah :_ _**Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cela te plait. Je suis très heureuse que mes fictions te plaise. Gros bisous. ^^**_

* * *

**Contrat Maudit**

**Chapitre 3 : Explications et Machinations  
**

Le tableau du Directeur Dumbledore, précédent directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, affichait un sourire sournois. Il savait. Il savait comme toujours. Et Harry se maudit d'être venu le voir après sa ` retenue ' lorsque le tableau lui demanda :

- As tu appris de nouvelle chose avec Severus ? Avez vous _enfin _fait plus ample **connaissance** ? Ou avez vous seulement mis en **pratique** quelques unes de vos _connaissances_ ? Ou peut-être même** tout** à la fois.

- Vous savez n'est ce pas ? Un jour, je saurais comment !

- Voyons Harry, comment aurais-je pus savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les appartements de Severus ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous étions dans ses appartements Professeur ...

Dumbledore mt sa main sur sa bouche avec un air innocent. Harry n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas comprendre que l'ex-directeur avait parfaitement eu conscience d'avouer qu'il savait tout en parlant des appartements.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, j'ai tout compris, vous êtes mauvais acteur.

- C'était comment ?

La malice brillait dans le regard d'Albus. Le vieil homme n'était pas gêné de parler de ça à son petit-fils. Il trouva soudain ses pensées étrange. Si Harry était pour lui son petit-fils et Severus son fils ... Albus secoua sa tête avant de sourire, aucun lien de parenté ne pouvait séparer ces deux êtres.

- C'était et c'est toujours privé Professeur ! Je ne vous dirais rien.

- Mais ... Harry ! J'ai promis à Lily ! Je ne peux pas rompre ma promesse ! Elle t'aime tellement, ne fais pas ça ! Ne m'oblige pas à la trahir parce que tu ne veux rien dire à Papy Dumby !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et opina. Il ne pouvait pas briser le coeur de Papy Dumby. Harry se haïssait d'être aussi faible et manipulable. Mais les Gryffondors ont un grand coeur.

- D'accord ! Tout c'est bien passé et ... c'était ... agréable.

- Seulement agréable ?! s'exclama Albus en levant ses sourcils blancs.

- Cela me gêne d'en parler.

Dumbledore opina. Il avait vu ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait comprendre.

- Alors pour le mariage ... ?

- Demain. Vous pensez que le Professeur Mcgonagall voudrait bien nous unir ? Dans la Salle sur Demande pour un mariage très privé.

- Pourquoi privé ?!

- Parce que je pense que c'est suffisant que le château et le reste du monde sorcier saches que je m'appelle dorénavant Harry Potter-Snape. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon mariage soit une attraction.

- Je suis heureux que tu t'implique dans ce mariage, fit Albus avec un sourire fier.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux pétillants de son ancien Directeur. Il secoua sa petite tête brune en avouant :

- Ne vous méprenez pas ! La seule chose appréciable sera ... les relations ... hum ... intimes. Je n'aime pas Snape et c'est réciproque. La seule chose qui nous va c'est d'être partenaire pour ce genre de relation.

- Si j'ai bien compris, commença Albus Dumbledore en ayant peur d'une réponse affirmative, vous n'aimez dans ce serment que le faites que vous soyez amants. Vous ne vous considérez comme amants et rien de plus, c'est cela ?

- Exact.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux avant de congédier Harry. Il soupira et tourna dans son tableau pour le quitter et rejoindre le pays des morts. Il traversa les allées jusqu'à une grande maison au couleur chaude. Il toqua avant d'entrer à la suite du maître des lieux.

- Une boisson Directeur ?

- Je ne suis plus Directeur depuis un an James !

L'ex-Maraudeur opina avant d'appeler sa femme. Lily arriva vêtu d'une somptueuse robe émeraude faisant ressortir ses yeux magnifiques.

- Monsieur le Directeur, un problème avec Harry ?

- Un énorme. Sev ...

- Qu'est ce que Snivellus à bien fait à mon fils ! s'exclama James prêt à sortir de sa maison pour rejoindre le tableau du directeur de Poudlard et parler à Severus Snape faute de mieux.

- Si je répondais honnêtement, tu nous ferais une crise cardiaque, avoua Albus.

- Dites ! Je suis déjà mort !

Dumbledore regarda les parents de Harry. Comment expliquer s'en se retrouver avec un James hystérique qui essayera de l'étrangler ? Albus conta son histoire :

- Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de mariage. Harry et Severus l'ont appris hier. Severus a viré Harry de son cours et lui a donné une retenue pour une raison valable ! Harry l'a exécuté en ayant l'idée d'essayer de convaincre Severus d'être le dominé en premier. Mais ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Severus va être dominé en premier mais ... hum ... comment dire ... ils ont eu la bonne idée de commencer à faire plus ample connaissance. D'abord moralement puis physiquement et ... JAMES NE PREND PAS CE COUTEAU, REPOSE ÇA ! JAMES !!! LILY, FAIT QUELQUE CHO ... hum ... l'assommer c'était la bonne solution ?! Enfin bref ! Au final, ils ont chacun leur tour eu la joie de connaitre la capacité oral et manuel de l'autre. James, Lily te stupéfixe si tu oses bouger ! Ils ont donc décidé de se marier demain ! C'est une bonne chose, même génialissime mais ... ils ne veulent pas s'aimer. Seulement être amant et pas plus. Severus mourra donc dans moins d'un an et Harry dans deux dans ces conditions.

Lily lâcha son mari avant de taper du poing sur la table basse. Elle releva son regard émeraude emplis de colère vers Dumbledore avant de s'exclamer :

- Je vais devoir tout faire moi même ou quoi ?! Heureusement que Harry est comme James question défi ! Rah ! Quel maudit gamin ! Et ça c'est encore de ta faute James ! Toi et ton caractère et ton ` Je ne t'aime pas, je te désire. ' Albus ! Je peux vous emprunter votre tableau ?

- Je vous y invite même pour le mariage faute de mieux.

- Parfait !

James se leva et jeta un pur regard noir à sa femme.

- Question mauvais caractère, Harry n'a pas tout eu de moi !

- Quoi ? Mais je suis aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naitre ! N'est ce pas Albus ?

- Heu ..., répondit le directeur avant d'être coupé.

- J'en été sûre ! Merci Monsieur le Directeur !

James leva les bras et les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'a même pas eut le temps de dire un mot !

Dumbledore se leva et rejoignit son tableau pour demander à Minerva d'unir Harry et Severus le lendemain. Sa mission achevée, Dumbledore repartit dans le pays des Morts pour toquer à une autre porte qui s'ouvrit seuel.

- Snil ? Rhan ? Vous êtes là ?

Un tableau, montrant une pomme en or qui se consumait et faisait naitre de ses cendre une pomme argent, sembla être aspiré par le mur en son centre pour finir par disparaitre laissant place à un trou où un serpent et un lion commençait déjà à pointer le bout de leur ... museau ? Nez ? Enfin bref !

- Albus Dumbledore en personne ! Rhan, quel chance nous avons ! Cela faisait combien de temps déjà, interrogea ironiquement le serpent nommé Snil. Pour recevoir votre agréable visite, vous devez avoir un gros problème, n'est ce pas cher ex-directeur de Poudlard. Au faite, bien le bonjour à votre âme sœur de notre part.

Rhan leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière bien trop humaine. Il rugit face aux paroles du serpent avant de le prendre entre ses crocs, faisant bien attention pour ne pas le blesser avant de le recracher et lui lancer :

- Chéri je pensais que tu étais mieux élevé que ça ! Tu n'aimerais tout de même pas être puni par Godric parce que Salazar ne t'a pas bien appris à te comporter en société ?

- Et toi que je dise à Salazar que tu agis bien trop comme mon maitre ? Godric sera surement très triste que Salazar ...

Rhan montra ses crocs avant de se frotter à Dumbledore à la manière d'un chat tout en se plaignant :

- Dumby ! Snil est méchant avec moi.

Le dit ` méchant ' siffla en continue. Un sifflement qui tressautait à la manière d'une rire.

- Tu pleures dans les robes de Dumby maintenant ?

- Oh la ferme ! Je veux bien être sympa mais si tu tiens à ce que l'on avait prévu ce soir Sala ... Snil, vaudrait mieux que ta grande gueule de reptile se la boucle. Maintenant ! Dumby, pourquoi es tu là ? Quel service peut-on te rendre ?

Albus lança un regard au reptile qui fulminait. Une nouvelle fois l'ex-directeur se posait la question de comment ces deux animaux, même magique, pouvait s'accoupler ? Mais comprendre la magie serait bien trop compliqué.

- En effet j'ai besoin d'un service. Vous connaissez monsieur Harry Potter et sa vie. Sa mère a eu connaissance que son fils mourrait dans deux ans et que si le jeune homme se mariait et aimait à la folie son professeur de potion, Severus Snape ancien ami à la mère du jeune Potter, les deux pourraient vivres car en effet Severus devait mourir dans un an. Ainsi avec mon aide, nous avons mis des Serment Inviolable sur deux parchemins qui ferait consentir le lecteur. Ainsi Severus et Harry vont se marier demain et devoir consommer le mariage dans les 24 h. Ils ont alors décidé d'avoir déjà de bonnes bases de connaissances sur l'autre dans tout les domaines. Physique aussi donc. Malheureusement cela à fait qu'ils ne veulent se considérer seulement comme amant.

- Donc aucuns vrais attachements qui pourraient les sauver tout deux. Et bien évidemment vous ne pouviez pas mettre dans le Serment Inviolable la close s'aimer pour la vie. Je comprends. Je suppose que moi et Sal ... Snil nous devons avoir un rôle important pour que tout fonctionne.

- Exact. J'aimerais que vous jouez le rôle d'enquêteurs pour voir si c'est un réel couple. Bien évidemment vous leur dites que si vous avez des preuves comme quoi tout est faux, le mariage est annulé et qu'ils ne pourront plus se marier ensembles. Tout les moyens sont bons pour les démasquer Snil. Tous sauf la mort bien évidemment.

Snil était soudain très intéressé. Tous les moyens ! Snil montra ses crocs emplis de venin au directeur, sa langue sifflotant entre ses dents.

- Est ce que les parents et proches de Harry Potter peuvent nous aider ?

- Le père et le parrain d'Harry sont des ennemis au fiancé.

- Et la mère du jeune homme, interrogea Snil.

- Meilleure amie à Severus.

Snil hocha sa tête de reptile en regardant son amant de ses yeux fendus. Ils avaient tout deux la même idée en tête.

- Est ce que Lily Potter à un très fort caractère, demandèrent-ils en choeurs ?

- C'est exact. Personne ne pourrait lui tenir tête.

- Et pour James Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Snape ?

- Surtout eux, s'exclama le vieil homme.

Rhan et Snil laissèrent flotter sur leur gueule un air machiavélique qui donna la chair de poule à Dumbledore. Finalement le directeur sortit de la demeure pour rejoindre son tableau alors que Snil et Rhan se transformaient en hommes. Snil fit apparaitre des menottes et lança un regard pervers à son compagnon.

- Le vieil Albus m'a donné de bonnes idées de torture, tu viens mon ange ?

Rhan opina avant de demander à l'autre homme :

- On ne devrait pas lui dire pour notre secret Salazar ?

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir Godric.

Godric Gryffondor, alias Rhan, regarda ses mains avant de conduire Salazar Serpentard, Snil, dans leur chambre pour finir par s'allonger sur le lit prêt à se faire torturer par son amant.

- Plusieurs fois j'ai faillis t'appeler Salazar ! Albus est un bon ami.

- Tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie ne parle pas du vieux barbu alors qu'on va ... qu'on va faire ça !

Godric se suréleva - tache plus difficile puisque Salazar lui avait mit les menottes et l'avait accroché aux montants du lit - avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il se trouvait de plus en plus Serpentard, Salazar avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- Godric arrête de bouger !

Le fondateur de la maison des Gryffondors soupira. Les liens lui faisait mal. Il regarda Salazar dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Tu vas vraiment les aider ?

Le fondateur de la maison des Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de son amant.

- On peut pas en parler plus tard ?

Le Serpent laissa sa langue parcourir le mebre érigé de son amaour avant de le prendre entièrement sous les suppliques de son amant. Godric perdait la tête et s'en voulait d'être aussi facilement manipulable. Il en oublia jusqu'à son prénom lorsque Salazar le pénétra avec force et passion.

Leur deux corps, en sueur, se séparèrent après une longue étreinte et c'est Godric qui brisa le silence.

- Alors, tu les aideras ?

- Tu perds pas le nord toi !

Godric lança un sourire charmeur à son amant avant de susurrer :

- En effet chéri. Les Gryffons sont des têtues que veux tu ? Moi je me suis habitué à ce que tu essayes de me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées avec de merveilleux ébats.

- Hum ... c'est bien vrai que j'eusse de mon pouvoir de te rendre fou de désir et avant cela fonctionnait très bien ! Mais t'en plaints tu ?

- Aucunement.

Salazar enleva les menottes des poignets de Godric qui, en quelques gestes, coinça Salazar sous lui. En quelques caresses, ils retrouvèrent toute leur rigueur. Godric pénétra le serpent refusant de faire un geste et bloquant les hanches de son amour pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'empaler de lui-même.

- Godric BOUGE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Le fondateur des rouges et ors eut un sourire attendris en entendant son amant marmonner dans sa barbe :

- Les Gryffondors beaucoup trop têtus.

Puis il reprit plus haut :

- Je les aiderais. toi tout puissant Godric Gryffondor, grand défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, mon unique et grand amour, ma mari, fais moi l'amour je t'en supplie.

Godric opina des larmes pleins les yeux. Il embrassa tendrement son amour qui se mit à protester.

- A non pleure pas comme Miss Poufsouffle !

Godric s'empêcha de rire et commença ses mouvements de va et viens en Salazar, laissant bientôt deux hommes gémissa,t avant de jouir avec force pour rejoindre les bras de l'autre et ceux de Morphée plus tard.

Lily regarda les bras de James autour de sa taille. elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle sursauta en entendant contre son oreille :

- Ne pleure pas mon amour.

Lily se retourna pour faire face à son mari avant de l'embrasser. James caressa le dos de sa femme d'un gest tendre. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son épouse avant de souffler :

- Tout se passera bien, souviens toi, pour nous cela à été difficile aussi.

- Justement ! Il nous a fallu plus d'une simple année !

Lily sursauta en sentant des larmes couler dans son cou. James pleurait ? Elle se dégagea pour voir son mari, des sillons humides sur les joues.

- Je suis qu'un pauvre égoïste Lily. Snivellus avait raison. J'ai presque envie qu'Harry nous rejoigne. Et puis Snivellus ! Je suis un monstre ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il nous revienne.

- James ! Harry ne doit pas mourir, je veux être grand-mère ! Et tu as vu ce que ta tante m'a dévoilé ! Ils sont âmes-soeurs tout comme nous deux, dans la vie ou dans la mort, ils seront fait l'un pour l'autre. Je veux qu'Harry vive la vie que nous n'avons pas eu. Je veux qu'il ait des enfants avec Severus, qu'ils soit grand-père.

- Ca il peut le faire ici ! s'exclama James se levant presque du lit.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Je veux que mon fils devienne vieux, qu'il meurt de vieillesse et non à cause d'une putain de maladie qui l'aura tué à petit feu et tout ça parce que Sev' sera mort !

James devint rouge écarlate alors qu'il hurlait :

- QUEL RAPPORT ENTRE LE SIDA ET SNIVELLUS ?!

C'est là que Lily se rendit compte d'une chose : Son mari avait refusé Severus car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui et ce qu'il faisait dans cette histoire. Elle se calma avant de répondre gentiment.

- Lorsque Sev' mourra Harry sera là. C'est à cet instant qu'il devait se rendre compte qu'il aime Severus et par désespoir se jeter dans les bras de tout les minets et bien entendu sans aucune protection. Il attrape donc le Sida et meurt un an plus tard car il refuse de se soigner et qu'il essaye de raccourcir son temps de vie. Le plan était d'unir Harry et Severus car avec les liens du mariage, la magie des deux époux se lie ainsi lorsque la mort de Sev' arrivera Harry sera tellement amoureux de lui, un an de vie commune lie beaucoup plus qu'un an de partie de jambe en l'air, enfin bref, Harry sera tellement amoureux qu'avec le lien il pourra sauver Sev'. ta tante me l'a confirmé.

James se calma avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras en hochant de la tête.

- Je laisse mon fils au bon soin de Sni ... Severus. Mais qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal. je jure que si il ose lui faire quoi que ce fut, je le tuerais !

Lily eut un sourire attendris avant de demander :m

- Quel genre de chose car vu ce que Dumbledore nous à dit, il lui a déjà fait pas mal !

James rougit violemment et bloqua son esprit à l'image choquante de son fils prenant du plaisir avec son ex-ennemi. Le Gryffondor secoua sa tête brune en bataille avant de murmurer :

- Lui briser le coeur.

Lily embrassa son homme avant de souffler :

- Briser le coeur de Harry sera pour lui comme se poignarder, j'en suis certaine.

Et les deux Potter s'endormirent étroitement enlacés.

* * *

_Voilà la suite._

_Reviews ?_

_Bisous._

_Zekiro.  
_


End file.
